The Crusaders
by StarxShatter
Summary: When trouble stirs in Jump City, The Guardians send five fillies in assistance. But can the Cutie Mark Crusaders survive in this new world and defeat the darkness, and save not only jump, but every world? And what does Slade want with Nyx?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I am new at fanfiction writing. So please, no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcomed. And if you have a problem with the show My Little Pony, do not read this. Also, characters may be OOC at points in the story. Just bear with me. **

**Also, I will update whenever I can. School and stuff is keeping my schedule tied up. As for the timeline, for My Little Pony it is after Magical Mystery Cure, and for Teen Titans, no specific time. I haven't seen every episode. The Titans know about Slade, and that's all I'm going to tell you. Not because it's a mystery, but because that's all I'm going to put.**

**And about all the ponies' accents, I will do my best with Applebloom and Applejack, but I'm not even going to try with Babs Seed and risk giving her the wrong accent.**

**And because there are five titans, I am going to have a fifth crusader. I'm using Nyx from Past Sins, all rights for Nyx and the story of Past Sins goes to its author, the incredibly talented Pen Stroke. This takes place after the events of Past Sins. It's not necessary that you read Past Sins to understand this story, but for all you bronies or pegasisters that enjoy a good story, give it a read if you haven't already.**

**Also, don't ask about the OCs used throughout the story, I will get around to those stories sometime. So, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP,TT, or Nyx.**

Angel sat contemplating on a balcony. In front of her floated two screens, each of a different dimension. She sighed, what was she going to do about the new multi-dimensional threat?

One image was of Titan's Tower in Jump City. The heroes in this dimension were strong, but they couldn't fight this threat alone. The second was flipping through many different dimensions. Another group of heroes would need to be sent to assist the Titans. It would be best if these heroes were from the same dimension, and it was preferable that they know each other.

She suddenly paused the screen, her eyes resting on a group of girls from Equestria. They would do nicely. She reached forward and pushed a button with her paw. The golden fox slowly smiled as she waited for her head realm guardian to arrive

The sound of footsteps approaching alerted Angel of her arrival. "You sent for me?"

"Yes Hazel. I have found a solution for the threat." She said motioning towards the screen, the onr showing Titan's Tower having disappeared.

"Angel are you sure? Those five are merely more than fillies." Hazel asked incredulously, her arms crossed.

"I am quite certain, those five will succeed. And were you not little more than a child when you joined us?" Angel turned towards the trainer and opened her dragon wings.

Hazel slightly flinched at this, "Yes, but they didn-" she cut off when Angel held up a paw for silence.

"I know, but I have made up my mind. Go and fetch Sarla and Aiala, they will be the ones to carry out this mission." Waving Hazel off with a paw, Angel turned her gaze to stare out on the plains that bordered the base to the east. All was bathed in silver moonlight, making the land seem…peaceful.

Angel let out a sigh, so much rested on these five ponies. They simply had to succeed. She created as image that showed a photo of the threat. In all the years she had watched over and kept peace in the dimensions, she had never seen anything so evil looking, it shivered her*.

She thought back over when the threat had been discovered. It was over a week ago when the realm guardians stationed there, Eclipse and Artemis, had sensed a dark presence and had gone to investigate. Only one returned. It seemed like only yesterday Artemis had come stumbling into the base.

**Flashback**

**Base Social Room**

"So, you come here often?" Tanuma, the Needless realm guardian, said in an attempt to flirt with Sarla, the blonde shinobi guardian.

"I live here, baka** (Japanese for stupid or idiot)**." Sarla rolled her eyes at the needless.

"Hey, mind if we sit with you three?" Tala, the Avengers and Mushi-shi guardian, asked as she approached Sarla and Tanuma with her Mushi-shi realm guardian second, Ginko.

"Not at all, take a seat." Sarla said nonchalantly as she addressed the pair.

"Wait, three? I thought it was only me and Sarla," Tanuma blushed, not wanting anyone to have seen his pathetic attempt at flirting. Sarla and Tala laughed, along with a guttural good-humored laugh from behind them. Tanuma whirled around to see a large black dragon behind him.

"Did you not notice me here? God, you're a clueless needless." The black dragon, Mila, chuckled.

"I-I-I," Tanuma stuttered, becoming even redder than before. This caused Sarla, Tala, and Mila to laugh even harder. Ginko just watched from the side with an amused look on his face. Tanuma seemed to sink into the floor in embarrassment. Mila wiped a tear of laughter with her claw before turning to Tala.

"So, how was the patrol?" The dragon asked.

"Ugh, there's nothing. I'm itching for a fight. It's been over a month since the last attack, I'm starting to wish the Chitauri would attack again, just so we'll have something to do." Tala sighed dramatically. She was growing restless, as was Archano, her wolf companion.

"Be careful what you wish for, Tala. It may have been a month since the last attack, but we're still recovering from the last attack. We couldn't afford another invasion," Sarla spoke up, her tone of voice hinting at regret.

A spike of energy in the room drew everyone's attention. A dimensional portal was opening, and from the looks of it, this was a last ditch effort. It was very unstable and looked about to collapse in on itself. Sarla studied the portal. It had a silver tint and looked to be made of moonlight. She sharply drew a breath as she felt the evil radiating from the other side.

A figure stumbled out; it was a teenager with silver hair and a distinctly female body shape. She fell to her knees and began coughing violently. The girl brought a hand to her mouth, coughing into it. Mila gasped as blood leaked between the girl's fingers. A dark shadow covered the girl, harsh red slits showing through the darkness slowly leaking into the room.

"Artemis!"

The guardians took action immediately. Mila spread her wings and flew towards the ceiling, dropping into a sharp swan dive. She shot black flames at the darkness, forcing it to retreat. Tala let out a howl that resounded through the base. A silver wolf shot into the room, growling menacingly at the darkness. Tala spoke in swift wolf-speak '_Archano, get Artemis away.'_

The silver wolf obliged, slipping under the coughing girl and made haste leaving the room. The darkness screeched in fury. It attempted to seal the room and block the wolf and his prey in, but found it couldn't. A powerful force was preventing him from doing so. It scanned the room and located the source.

Sarla pushed against the creature with her power, using it to stop the room from sealing off and forcing the monster back little by little. Tanuma had simply fled the room. _'Coward,' _she thought. Sarla brought all her power together and shoved against the monster one last time. This effectively sent the monster flying and closed the portal. Sarla was tired but she didn't show it. She turned towards the door and whistled for Archano to return.

He bounded down the hall towards them and gently set Artemis on the ground. Her coughing fit had subsided slightly, but she was still shuddering. Tala approached her and took her hand, "Artemis, what was that?"

Artemis turned towards Tala, who was her former mentor, and managed to stutter out, "E-Eclipse," before passing out.

**End Flashback**

There was a flash of light behind Angel, and she turned to see that Sarla and Aiala had arrived.

"As you know, there is a threat to the Titan's dimension, one that has the potential to become multi-dimensional." Angel watched indifferently as Aiala tensed and Sarla's emotional mask showed hints of rage, and I have made my decision as to should be sent to assist the Titans.

She motioned for the pair to come closer. The shinobi and dream master stepped out of the shadow of the base; the moonlight turned Sarla's blonde hair silver and shifted the sand cloaking Aiala to a shimmering moonlit white, giving her an ethereal appearance. Coming to a halt on either side of Angel, the two memorized the appearance of the five ponies. Both were smaller than Angel. Sarla reached Angel's shoulder when the Head Guardian was sitting. While sitting, Aiala's head reached Angel's muzzle.

"The job will be done." Sarla and Aiala said together as golden sand swirled around Aiala, her form dissolving completely as she traveled away to make preparations. Sarla began to prepare for inter-dimensional travel.

"And Sarla," Angel turned to stare at the stars, "good luck."

Sarla nodded in consent and disappeared in a flash of light.

Angel stood up and turned towards the door, taking one last look at the stars. She turned and padded noiselessly into the base. The image of the ponies remained, five fillies in red capes running carelessly in a field. The image remained a little longer before flickering out.


	2. Announcement

Hey there Fanfiction! I have an announcement!

Due to recent events, I'm putting anything and everything on hiatus at least until Christmas break, maybe longer.

Big thank you to koryanders for the follow and MY FIRST REVIEW EVER!

Also thanks to dewotter Silvershadow and DigiPokPonyFandomLover123 for the follows. I will update sometime around Christmas.

Signed,

StarxShatter


End file.
